Wireless access points (APs) may be deployed to provide network connectivity to a Wide Area Network (WAN) for one or more wireless client devices. For example, a plurality of APs may be deployed in a particular region (e.g., within the boundaries of a building), and as the wireless client devices roam near an AP, the wireless client devices can access the WAN via the AP. Location information of the wireless client devices in a coverage area can be estimated based on signal strength information exchanged between the wireless client devices and the APs. Using the location information, the wireless client devices can be classified as residing within the particular region or outside of the particular region.